


Orange Flowers

by Summer_lou



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Everything Hurts, F/M, Gotham, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Twins, Why Did I Write This?, i miss jerome, not sure what this is, valeska twins - Freeform, why is jerome gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_lou/pseuds/Summer_lou
Summary: Jeremiah visits his brothers grave only to find soemthing unexpected.





	Orange Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this site. I have no idea what this is so please don't judge to harshly.  
> And yes this is Jeremiah wanting to get one-up on Jerome again, but also other stuff.  
> Enjoy hopefully.
> 
> Unedited.

Sometime in the mist of the whirlwind of chaos that had befallen Gotham City Jeremiah Valeska found a small moment of peace. Time to himself, he found himself stalking over fallen leaves in the dull graveyard where his psychotic twin was buried, rotting in the ground once and for all.  
It was preposterous that somehow after everything Jerome had done he still found some fragment of him deep, down inside caring for his twin. He slowed his steps down as he spotted a hunched over figure lingering in front of the grave he had intended to visit. Looking over the top of his glasses he took slow, deliberate steps forward managing to finally make out the figure in front of him.

It was a girl.

She was only short, her blonde hair limp and lifeless as it blew softly in the breeze. Her green irises were surrounded by a hue of red while her cheeks were puffy and wet. Jeremiah tilted his head in curiosity, everything he had learned about Jerome’s life indicated that nobody had cared for him in a very long while.

However, as he stared intently at her crestfallen face he started to recognise her. She was James Gordon’s offspring. He wondered why she look sad. The newspapers reported that she had been kidnapped, held-hostage and terrorised by Jerome. Although it wouldn’t be the first time the incompetent reporters had gotten something wrong. Jeremiah had always had a strong thirst for knowledge and this new enigma started to itch away in his brain.

The girl looked frail barely able to support herself as she slowly sank to the earth where Jerome’s body lay just below. Straining his ears, he could just about make out the hoarse, pained voice. “Hey Carrot-top.” A nostalgic almost weak laugh left her throat as she softly played with the dirt below her. “Second times the charm, right? Bullshit, we could have left together if you had just given up on your petty revenge. We could have been so far away from this toxic city by now.” Her voice was full of anger directed towards a man who could no longer hear her words, but Jeremiah could. “Why did you have to be so stubborn?”

She went silent for a moment a single salty tear leaking from her eye as she sniffled quietly. “It probably doesn’t matter now anyway. Your lunatic brother is hellbent on destroying the city, so I guess I’ll be seeing you sooner than we thought.” Jeremiah’s fist clenched slightly when he heard her call him a ‘lunatic’ an overwhelming urge to wring her little neck that was gone as quickly as it came. “Save me a spot in hell, J.” She laid a bunch of poorly picked bright orange flowers that had reminded her of his flaming hair.

As she got up she turned her head to stare into the pale, cold eyes of Jeremiah giving him a small smile as she walked away looking as though whatever weight had been on her shoulders had suddenly been lifted. If nothing else but curious Jeremiah took a fleeting look at his twin’s grave before stealthily following the short girl.

He almost lost her many times as she glided through the streets looking at the city as though she had never seen it before. Jeremiah couldn’t understand what she was so fascinated by, the city was as rancid and gloomy as before. Which would all change in due time.

Looking around he saw she had suddenly sped up further ahead of him. He let his feet walk at a faster pace stopping almost immediately as he spotted her. Standing on the railing of the Gotham bridge she looked carefree and peaceful, not at all like a girl who was about to end her life.

“Why did you follow me?” Her voice had taken on a hollow tone he noticed. Almost like his, clinical and emotionless.

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked at her with a disinterested expression though his eyes gave away his curiosity and desire. “Why not?” At that comment she let a ghost of a smile grace her lips for a moment. It almost sounded like something Jerome would say, for a moment she could imagen that he was right there with her.

Turning to face him she gazed intently at his face. He was paler than Jerome, with dark hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight and hypnotic green eyes that gave nothing away. No emotion. Nothing. However, he had Jerome’s features, the same mouth, nose and various features. But he wasn’t him, though it wouldn’t be terrible to die while looking at a replica of her lover.

It clicked in Jeremiahs mind what was going to happen before it did. She slipped backwards arms outstretched, falling from grace. Leaning over the railing he watched a she hit the water quickly sinking into its icy depths.

Contemplating his options Jeremiah decided to go with a calculated decision. He leaped into the water after her. Swimming down he caught sight of her platinum hair floating in the water around her unconscious form. He pulled her up towards the shore before laying her body down to check her breathing. A small smirk formed on his lips when he heard her shallow breathing. Hoisting her up into his arms he let her body hang limply in his arms plans running through his mind already. 

As he walked through the for once, silent city he thought about the plans he had for his newest project and smiled gleefully. She was perfect, the daughter of James Gordon and former lover of his brother. He would find a way to transform her into the perfect weapon and partner.

Gotham wouldn't know what had hit it, until it was too late.


End file.
